


Devour

by timelxrd-victorious (Brambleshadow_of_WindClan)



Series: The Time Lord Victorious [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Dark, Dark Doctor (Doctor Who), Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brambleshadow_of_WindClan/pseuds/timelxrd-victorious
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Devour, devour, suffocate your own empire. Devour, devour, it’s your final hour. Devour, devour, stolen like a foreign soul. Devour, devour. What a way to go!</i><br/>~ “Devour” by Shinedown</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little something I wrote while sitting in on Pre-Calculus (I didn't really have to be there, but there wasn't much for me to do otherwise). Inspired by Shinedown's song "Devour" off _The Sound of Madness_.

The man once known as the Doctor looked out the window at the nightly cityscape. Lights reflected off the low clouds, turned the black sky to dark orange. In other places, small flames licked at the air as the homeless apes huddled close for warmth.

 _"And I looked out upon all that I created and declared it . . . good.”_ The words once spoken by an old friend-turned-enemy played in his mind, and his mouth turned up in a smile.

There was a knock at the door.

“Enter!”

Rose joined him. He allowed his eyes to wander over her sleeveless floor-length dark red dress before placing a kiss on the top of her head.

Together, the Time Lord Victorious and his Bad Wolf watched as London burned.


End file.
